Foolish Games
by Washu the Goddess
Summary: Darien is leaving Serena....for what? for who? find out. Song fic, uses "Foolish games" by Jewel. Hence the title. R and R


Serena felt a gust of wind blow passed her as cool rain began ot soak her hair and clothes. it was drizzling, just not quite enough to call it rain. she saw someone a couple paces ahead of her, walking slowly, back to her. "Darien," she whispered to her

Title: Foolish Games

Author: Washu the Goddess

Rating: PG

Disclaimers: nope i don't own sailor moon and wouldnt i just ya know, make a movie out of this or something if i did? Thats what i thought.

Hey yo, its WTG here!This story isa little confusing, and i should have put a different one in before this one, but the other one didnt suck nearly as bad.Anyway, i really don't like serena that much.I think that Darien should be with Ami.So its sort of implying such, but it really doesnt have a lot to do with it.I dont know what it should be rated for genre wise, so whatever i end up putting, it probably wont make sence.Well read and review!

Serena felt a gust of wind blow passed her as cool rain began ot soak her hair and clothes.it was drizzling, just not quite enough to call it rain. she saw someone a couple paces ahead of her, walking slowly, back to her."Darien," she whispered to herself.

* you took your coat off

and stood in the rain

you were always crazy like that*

Serena was angry.Darien had not met her at the arcade like she had asked him to, and he hadnt really talked to her about anything that might be bothering him.

* I watched from my window

always felt like I was outside

looking in on you*

Although, of course, Darien never told her anything that might display the tiniest bit of weakness.She stopped and studied him carefully.

* You were always the mysterious one

with dark eyes and careless hair*

Serena shook away her thoughts and ran after him. "Darien!DariEN!" she yelled, stumbling in the rain.Darien hesitated, then turned around."Serena" he thought.He knew she would have questions."I guess its time to tell her.Might as well get it over with."

Serena caught up with him and crossed her arms in front of her."Ya know, you have gotten very weird this past week" Serena told him."Sorry"

* you were fashionably sensitive

but to cool to care*

" Is that all you have to say?" Serena demanded.Darien shrugged lightly, not looking at her.He knew her eyes were wide, but burning.he couldnt look into eyes like that.

* Then you stood in my doorway

with nothing to say

besides some comment on the weather*

"Darien what is going on?" Serena begged."You cant just keep shutting me out!"Darien took her sharply by the shoulders."Serena, calm down!" he instructed.Then he loosened his grip.Serena stepped out of his light grasp.She caught her breath and looked up at him."I just want to know why you are being so cold."

* Well in case you failed to notice

incase you failed to see*

"Serena..."

*This is my heart bleeding before you,

this is me down on my knees*

Serena looked up at Darien with pleading eyes."Please" she whispered. 

"I am going away"

*These foolish games are tearing me apart*

"What?" Serena asked, not believing."I am leaving Tokyo" Darien repeated.

*And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart*

"NO!" Serena exclaimed.

*Your breaking my heart*

Serena nearly fell over.She stared at Darien, trying to find answers."W-Where are you going?" serena asked.Darien hesitated."Yokanomi Medical school" Darien said softly."What? but that isnt even on this island of Japan!" Serena cried."You cant expect me to just let you leave!"

* you were always brilliant in the morning

smoking your cigerettes 

talking over coffee*

Then Serena thought for a minute."Wait-Darien, isnt that the school Ami left for two months ago?" Darien looked down, not sure what to say."yeah" he said, with slight guilt."Why Darien? why are you going?"

* Your philosophies on art

baroque moved you*

"Because I was accepted into it Serena!"

"But you were accepted into other schools as well!And ones closer to home, Darien, closer to me!"Darien tried to explain."Well, this school offered the best education I could get, and if Ami will go to it, surely-"

"OH SO AMI IS INVOLVED IN THIS?????"

*you loved Mozart

and youd speak of loved ones

as I clumsily strummed my guitar*

Darien looked surprised."What? Serena, no!" Serena looked at him sadly."Darien, I know your past with Ami""I know Serena, but this has nothing to do with her!"

"Then why are you telling me all this?"

*Youd teach me of honest things

things that were daring

things that were clean

things that knew what an honest dollar did mean*

"Darien you mean so much to me ! You cant just go off to another part of the country to be with some old girlfriend!"

"Im NOT Serena! I just want to go to medical school! And shes not just 'some old girlfriend' she is your best friend!"

"THAT IS THE WHOLE PROBLEM!"

*So I hid my soiled hands behind my bach

somewhere along the lines

I must have gone off track with you*

Darien took a deep breath."Serena, I really need to tell you the whole reason why I havent been to friendly lately.I have been doing a lot of thinking, and well...""What?" Serena asked impatiently.Darien closed his eyes briefly, then let the dam break. "Serenaiamleavingyouknowthatnowandiwillbeinthesameschoolasamiandthetemptaitionisgoingtobesostrongandiamafraidillcheatonyouifidontdothissowhatimtryingtosayis..."

*Well exuse me

I think ive mistaken you for somebody else*

"weneedtoendthisbetweenyouandme"

*Somebody who gave a damn*

"No." Serena whispered, not believing."you can't do this to me!"

*Somebody more like myself*

Darien looked away from Serena as she started to cry softly.

*These foolish games are tearing me*

"I don't want to hurt you Serena"

*Tearing me*

"ITS TO LATE DARIEN!"

*Tearing me apart*

"Serena, its the only way I know I wont be disloyal to you!"

"Oh my God! I cannot believe you! You dont want to cheat on me, so you dump me cause your afraid you willl get cozy with ami and then feel guilty about It later! So you say to yourself, 'well why dont I just break up with the meatball headed moron and that way I wont feel bad when I makeout with Ami!"

"Serena! You know that is not true! I dont want to hurt you! Why are you making it so much worse?And now, with everything you have just accused me of...."

*And your thoughtless words*

"-I am almost glad I did this! that way I wont feel guilty when im with Ami!"

*are breaking my heart*

Serena's breath caught."What?"

*Your breaking my heart*

"Serena...I-"

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MAN!"Darien had to take a doubletake at that comment.

"Why you whiny little Bit-"he couldn't finish.Serena had already taken off towards her house, which was only about seven down.Darien rolled his eyes and chased after her.

Darien caught Serena by the arm as she was running up the driveway."Let go of me!" Serena screeched, trying to wrench her arm out of his grasp.Darien grabbed her other arm and held unto her tightly."Serena, I am so sorry it has to be this way.But I am not changing my mind!"Serena struggled to pull away, but Darien wouldnt let go."There is something I want to give you""NO! I dont want anything from you you discusting pig!"

"SERENA!Do you want it or not!?!?!?""NO""Fine."He let go of Serena and she took several steps away from him."I want to make one thing clear, Darien Chiba" she warned viciously."I never, ever want to see you, hear about you, or even be reminded of you ever again!"Darien shook his head."I am sorry you feel that way Serena, because I dont want to forget about you"Serena looked at him in disbelief."How can you say that?" she asked soflty.Then her voice changed."Go Darien. Get out of here."

"Serena..""GO!" she yelled, choking on her silent tears.She ran in the house and slammed the door behind her.Darien reached out like he was going to go after her, but then drew back his hand.

Serena ran up to her room and slammed the door so hard the pictures on her wall shook.Luckily, her parents and rini werent home.She was crying so hard.She didnt want anyone to see her like that.She went to her window, paused, then pulled up her blinds just enought to see if Darien was still ou there.he was, standing in the now pouring rain.She say him reach into his coat and pull something out.She saw a flash of red, and realized it was a red rose.A beautiful red rose.He stood there, twirling it with one hand.He stared at it, slouched over slightly.

'Maybe he really didnt want to do this' serena thought to herself.Then she watched as Darien walked down the driveway and down to the sidewalk.She saw him stop."what is he doing?" she wondered to herself.Darien twirled the rose once more, then tossed it to the ground into a dark muddy puddle.Water was running down the sidewalk into the gutter, but the rose didnt move.Darien stomped angirly on it with one foot and smashed its once beautiful petals.'he has really given up' serena thought as a tear slipped down her face.Then Darien walked away in the pouring rain.Serena prayed the rose would be washed away, but it stayed as a constand reminder of him.She knew that as the days , weeks, and months went by, the rose would be gone, but the painful memory would never leave.

*You took your coat off and stood in the rain

you were always crazy like that.*

The end


End file.
